Fantasías Verdaderas
by NewSere
Summary: Ella no sabe lo que le espera, tal vez no todo sea una fantasía de sus sueños de niñas, tal vez sea más poderosa de lo que piensa. Sumergida en sus ideas deprimentes, se rencontrará con su ser amado, a quien por cierto olvidó, como todo lo demás. Serán amantes como antes y mejores que los de hoy. Le espera un largo pero muy excitante viaje!


En su cuarto, como todas las tardes, Serena estaba sentada suspirando, mirando a la nada, con su mirada fija en un punto, con el cuaderno abierto y la tarea sin empezar… Ella se odiaba, ¿Cómo se había convertido en lo que juró que nunca sería?... triste y desconsolada aceptó ser la novia de Kevin, su compañero de clases.

-Nunca tendré un verdadero amor…NUNCA! –jadeó sin más, sintiendo como la cruda realidad en frente de ella-_me siento tan sola, ¿Cómo pude darle mi primer beso?...tonta, tonta TONTA, A!_

Aun recordaba, como hacía apenas unos cuantos días, ella había aceptado ser parte de la vida de él, y que en cada uno de sus intentos por besarla, ella rehuía sin más… Quería alargar el momento, quería que nunca pasara; puesto que, hace muchos años en su infancia, se prometió, que solo besaría a un hombre, y que solamente, sus besos serían la muestra del amor, la pasión y la confianza absoluta. Pero que va, cuando se vio a solas con él, en la casa de su amiga Rei, se dijo- "ahora o nunca" y le besó, con prisa, para salir de paso, era solo un rose de labios, igual, en algún momento tendría que pasar, y justo en ese instante, sabía, que era la experiencia más aterradora de su vida, le había entregado algo que, seguramente el no valoraba, que trataría ese tesoro tan preciado como a niñerías de una princesita de mamá.

Rogaba al cielo que se acostumbrase rápidamente a sus besos, a sus caricias. ¿y que más podría hacer?, no se gustaba a sí misma, con unos cuantos kilos de más, él era lo mejor que podría conseguir… bueno estaba el ególatra de Diamante, que hace mucho tiempo le dijo sin tapujos, que quería una relación abierta con ella-¿Por qué no acepté?, él era guapo, hermoso, y que VOZ! Cantaba como los ángeles, me derretía sin más…Oh! RAYOS! Ahora añoraba sus besos, de seguro sabría besar mejor que Kevin. Pero su gran defecto, su gran desfachatez, era su gran punto negro, una de tantas veces ,le insinuó que estaría mejor en su cama desnuda que en cualquier otro lugar…_Ya alguien se encargaría de romperle la mandíbula al descarado ese-_pensó.

Por lo menos le gustaba Diamante, por eso le permitió gran parte de sus descaros, y pensó que tal vez, si aguantaba un poco más, él se enamoraría de ella, pero no fue así, al final de cuentas se percató, que quería que fuera otra más de su lista. Y en ese momento cuando más destrozada se sentía, cuando más se convencía que no podría estar con nadie, a menos que sintiera lastima por ella, ha! y claro, que fuese ciego, …llegó Kevin. Él en comparación con Diamante no era tan buen mozo, más bajito que ella ,y con sus horrorosos lentes, que lo hacían ver más nerd de lo que en realidad era, sin contar con la terrible manía de estudiar como loco, no hacía nada más que parlotear sobre la gran cantidad de conocimiento que tenía, _-que molesto! _.

No deseaba nada más grande en el mundo que terminar esa tortura, pero nadie más la soportaría, nadie más la besaría, y por su puesto, ella era el tipo de persona que prefería estar con cualquier ogro o brujo, lo demasiado malvado para no la dejara, porque prefería sufrir, sí, pero sufrir acompañada, como odiaba la soledad! Y a eso estaba confinada desde su infancia, sin amigos, y sin hombres y por su puesto sin novios, su mama Ikuko fue demasiado sobreprotectora, al punto de aislarla y dejarla sin verdaderos amigos.

La vida había sido realmente cruel con ella, su antigua mejor amiga Molly, la encantadora Molly, no la había perdonado por un antiguo error… ¿Cuál error?..., ojala el error hubiera sido suyo, el prospecto de novio de Molly, el hombre que le gustaba a Molly, se había obsesionado con Serena, y ella, callo en su trampa, le hizo creer que podrían ser amigos para compartir mas con ella, pero solo lo que hizo Jedite, fue cultivar celos en su mejor amiga y arruinar su amistad, su perverso plan, destruir a Serena, luego consolarla y aprovecharse de ella... Pero eso no fue lo peor, por más que le explicó lo sucedido, de la supuesta amistad y los planes malévolos, no logro convencerla… y Molly la alejó de su vida, claro, sin antes insultarla y despreciarla; pero como ya había dicho antes, prefiere mendigar su amor que no tenerla.

¿Por qué aguantar tantas humillaciones y desprecios? Molly era como su hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo, ella fue para Serena la balsa de salvación cuando su madre no me dejaba tener amigos, y le permitió conocer el mundo tan distinto al suyo, tener alguien en quien pensar que no solo fuera ella y su madre. Pero como estaban las cosas, ya Molly no la quería, la soportaba, si la soportaba, solo porque era amiga de la infancia, solo para decir que era su amiga del colegio, la amiga que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, y que con absurda y exagerada alegría y menosprecio, recordaba que ya tenia otra amiga, la super amiga, donde ella ya no encajaba.

-Valla hasta donde me están llevando mis pensamientos-miro de nuevo el cuaderno en blanco, tan típico de ella-Hay, no quiero reprobar de nuevo… y... ¿si llamo a Rey para que me ayude?.. ummm jejejjej eso seria una pésima idea-Suspiró, una y otra vez suspiró, ya sabia que Rei, nunca permitía que se copiara de ella, y su angustioso instinto de competencia, hacia ver que Serena era una rival mas-_Tonta Rey, ilusa, como crees que quiero superarte, jum, como si pudiera…._

Dejó de ver las hojas en blanco y pasó su mirada por la ventana, donde pudo ver los altos techos de Tokio, sus ojos denotaban ilusión-_como me gustaría que mi sueño se hiera realidad, mi príncipe encantado, mi ilusión, ¿Por qué solo existe en mi mente?, sabes, cada vez que te pienso, en mi mundo perfecto, sé que también estas pensando en mí, que juntos cantamos a la luna, en versos cargados de amor-_Rayos, no puede ser!-vio su reloj ya casi era hora de su cita de la tarde con Kevin-si lo hago esperar me mata-Se levantó apresuradamente de su silla y salió directo al armario,-_¿Qué escogeré?...tal vez este… o este… No se!-_ había empezado la hora de la tortura, a parte de su escaso armario, la ropa que tenia no le encajaba muy bien, esos dichosos kilos de mas, los gorditos por aquí, la aspereza por acá, la faja que no cierra, el rubor demasiado fuerte, granitos por aquí, las rodillas manchadas, el cabello descuidado y con horquilla…_ - definitivamente mi aspecto me va a matar….quiero llorar!-_ ya las lagrimas se asomaban por su ojos, y si seguía así, se le haría mas tarde._-Kevin, ¿Cómo te pudiste fijar en mi si soy un desastre?-_Esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza hace rato, estaba decidida, se arreglaría lo mejor posible y lo encararía. Tomo las prendas mas adecuada a su figura y fue directo a bañarse.

Después de salir de la ducha, y haberse colocado el jean limpio que encontró, que por cierto era el más ajustado, y una blusa un tanto transparente que dejaba ver su sostén de lunas y conejos, y darle un toque de rímel y polvo a su cara, bajo de su cuarto al recibidor-_ Supongo que ya habrá llegado kevin-_ Trato de bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado, de aparentar que estaba lista desde hace mucho tiempo, y no demostrar lo ansiosa y agitada que estaba por la rapidez en que se había cambiado. Al bajar las escaleras escuchó sin querer la conversación de Kevin por teléfono, y decidió esperar a que terminara y… ¿porque no? También escuchar un poco, hace rato que Kevin estaba raro.

-Si claro amigo, ya tengo todo listo, si tu sabes, ella se convence fácilmente-se rio estrepitosita, sin descaro alguno- No no, tu sabes, ella no sospecha que solo enviamos la mía- volvió a reírse el muy sínico…

Ya no podía escuchar más de la conversación, ya no entendía nada de sus palabras, las lágrimas amenazaban a salir de sus ojos, pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto, si, lloraría, pero sola, en la intimidad de su cuarto. –_ Como es posible, como es posible, nunca me llamaron de la universidad, no por mis notas, sino porque jamás llegó mi solicitud… Kevin, que me hiciste, ahora no podré estudiar, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? _– Decía con dolor y angustia, su novio, el que podría convertirse en el amor de su vida, la había traicionado a muerte-Kevin, ¿Qué hiciste?-decía para sí, en el descanso de la escalera.

-Si listo amigo, claro hermano. Ahora tengo una cita con ella, bueno estamos haciendo las averiguaciones, si, claro el puesto, es mio!-

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron salir de su ensoñación, ¿hablaba tan relajadamente en su casa, en la casa de la persona a la que traicionó, y con su teléfono? Eso ya era demasiado, era un arrogante y presumido el descarado.

-Kevin-dijo serena-ya llegaste, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación-Sus palabras eran tiernas, no denotaban nada de enojo, quería saber hasta donde llegaba su desfachatez.

-Oh cariñito-Sola la llamaba de esa manera cuando algo bueno le sucedía- realmente te vez bien-No dejaba de mirarle los pechos a Serena, que en ese momento parecían un poco mas grandes y transparentaban en la blusa-parece que he recibido una buena noticia, déjame celebrarlo contigo.

Acto seguido tomo a Serena de la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, sus manos subían hasta casi toparse con sus senos, Serena reaccionó rápidamente y lo detuvo-_¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme de esa manera?. Kevin te odio, te detesto-_

Apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo con su brazo le dijo-Kevin, por favor, ya te he dicho que no quiero esto.-Sus palabras salieron mas duras de lo que quería pero ya estaba destruida por dentro.

-¿Qué Serena?, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado esto, deja de ser una niña-me soltó de golpe, realmente las cosas iban a peor.

-¿Kevin pero que dices?, ya sabes que no me gustan esas palabras-Le dijo con rabia, ya no aguantaba mas sus insultos.

Rodeando su cuerpo y viéndola de arriba a bajo, como acechando y calculando a su presa le espetó de la forma mas irónica que encontró:

-Conque Kevin ¿he?, ¿Dónde quedó el amorcito, corazoncito o cariñito, ha?, ¿acaso la niñita de mamá se enojó?, ¡ No seas patética estúpida! ¡ Madura!, ¿crees que solo estoy contigo por tu lindo cuerpecito?¡ Idiota !, Tienes unas buenas tetas y un culo aceptable, pero nada mas ¡Aprende a complacer un hombre!

Con la sangre en la cabeza, ya no aguantaba un insulto mas, prácticamente no tenía una madre, su padre las había abandonado, su mejor amiga, la consideraba una cualquiera y este su "Novio", la humillaba sin consideraciones, ya no tenía nada que perder, ya no podría caer mas bajo, claro que si podría, dejándole pasar esta a Kevin, mas tarde pensaría en las consecuencias, pero tanta frustración y furia contenida se desataron y terminó en una cachetada. Su mano retrocedió lo más que pudo, Kevin en su ególatra mundo no lo vio venir, y Serena le propinó la cachetada más fuerte que pudo, y zas, este retrocedió la cara.

Kevin se llevó automáticamente la mano a la cara y su cara se desfiguró llena de furia-¡ Maldita perra como pudiste!, también reaccionó rápido y quiso propinarle un golpe a Serena, pero gracias al cielo, reaccionó rápido y se agachó, corrió lo que mas pudo, Kevin la perseguía sin piedad, subió las escaleras aterrada, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Él estaba al otro lado, propinando golpes-¡Maldita, ábreme la puerta!, ¡ Es que no me oyes perra!

Serena se apresuró a mover su nochero contra la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, sus temblores no la dejaban moverse, estaba llena de terror, y casi al punto de llorar, al punto de temblarle la voz, dijo con la mayor fuerza que tubo-¡Vete de una vez, hemos terminado! ¡Márchate de mi casa! con fuerza él le gritó mas fuerte -¡NO VE VOY HASTA QUE ME LAS PAGUES ZORRA!-Ya Serena se veía perdida, al parecer, moría ese día, o quedaría tan desfigurada que la darían por muerta, con cada golpe seco que escuchaba su esperanza de vivir se acortaba, ya la puerta estaba casi destrozada, su nochero y su cuerpo no aguantarían la fuerza de Kevin y ya con las esperanzas perdidas, dijo para sí con los ojos cerrados_-Nunca te encontré amor mío, mi hombre perfecto, mi poeta nocturno-_Dicho esto, abrió los ojos, miró el horizonte los techos que se veían desde su ventana-¿Qué…?¿Que es eso?- dijo sin creerlo.

Asombrada, vio acercándose con grandes saltos por los techos, a un hombre de hermosa piel tostada, músculos definidos y cabello azabache, junto con dos personas mas, uno rubio y otro pelo castaño y no se veían tan fuertes como el primero_- ¿pero que hacen?, ¿Se están acercando a mi casa?_-Con ese último pensamiento se olvidó de Kevin, la puerta, el nochero y ella cedieron, Serena calló al suelo y Kevin ya esta dentro de la habitación. -¡Te voy a MATAR DESGRACIADA!-Kevin ya estaba encima, Serena cerró los ojos presa del pánico esperando el golpe, pero de repente, se sintió alzada, sostenida en el aire, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos zafiros más hermosos que había visto, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras, embelesada por semejante embrujo, se relajó por completo _¡Dios era el hombre del techo!_ Pensó Serena.

El hombre misterioso de pelo azabache sin apartar la mirada de ella, mirándola con gran alivio y ternura le dijo, para ella :-Mi prometida… al fin te he encontrado.- y sin mas la besó…

**CONTINUARA! **

**HEllowwwwwwwww! Sé que mi historia es rara, pero la tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, espero que les guste y espero terminarla con ustedes! **

**JEJEJE Gracias! **

**Espero sus comentarios Porfisssssssss! Jejeje ^/^ **


End file.
